


What about him?

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluff. Domestic Shefani in the eyes of Kingston and how he understood his mom's relationship with Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about him?

**__**

**What about him?**

**August 2015**

It hasn't been easy around the house lately since mom and dad separated earlier in the year, things have changed so much. Even though mom and dad never told us what happened between them, I've heard conversations between mom and some of her friends and aunt Jen about the fact that dad lied to mom and she was really hurt. She wouldn't say something mean about him or anything, nor did my dad about her but they were both pretty hurt and uncomfortable when they were together. They were both trying to make the stuff less uncomfortable by having dinners together, birthdays celebrations and one family reunion where my dad was pretty much the same but it was way more awkward because now my grandparents weren’t acting like they liked him at all.

Mom with the whole divorce cried a lot especially when she thought we weren't listening or paying attention. She had sad eyes and a sad smile, it hurt and I knew it was affecting Zuma too but you couldn’t just make someone happy again with a “Stop being sad” and grandpa told us when Zuma and I approached him with this, that soon mom was going to feel better but that she needed to live the “sadness”, apparently, he told us, that if you don’t live the bad things as much as the good things, something inside of your heart can get messed up, so she was at that stage but she was writing which always made her smile and feel better.

While mom was sad, dad was mostly angry, one night he told one of his friends that he never thought mom would actually react to any of this and the fact she wasn't backing down with the divorce was painful and humiliating, especially if people ever find out about the reason, he never said it but we already knew, it was the cheating thing. Dad isn’t as fun to hang around, he is very serious, not much a joker, he doesn’t tell us stories or have fun as matter fact but we loved him, it’s our dad. He has a new house, is a rental and just for a while and it’s cool but I still prefer mine. Dad doesn't have his family here in LA but he doesn't like to spend time with them either, that's why we don’t go often to London but he has never seemed comfortable with mom's side of the family either, he would sit alone, eat and text or watch TV, while everyone was talking and laughing. We loved doing that and even though I was the one who acted more like him, I still preferred being with everyone else.

About three months ago when mom and dad separated, they talked to us and explained how things were going to be from that moment, two houses, two school rides, two types of neighbors, two everything but that we were still a family even though mom and dad weren’t together anymore like that, which wasn’t true. They didn’t like to spend time together, even before everything happened, my dad was too serious and mom wasn’t, she liked to go out, have fun and laugh, taking us to most things with her from her fashion shows to concerts, on the other hand, dad only liked to go to tour and play grownups sports, we couldn’t do those things so things changed a lot and quickly, we were still managing with all of it. 

But lately things have changed, mom started to work again, apparently writing and she was returning as coach on The Voice which was completely awesome and she was looking less sad and more excited and happy, she was going out with friends when we were with dad and everything seemed to be working out. My dad, on the other hand, seemed bitter and sad now, he wasn’t just angry he was sad and angry, he wasn’t going out, he was writing though but apparently not good things and I pretty much think he is hurt by the fact that mom moved on or seemed to have moved on.

At home things were starting to get really good and fun, mom was inviting friends over with their kids and one night her friends from The Voice came and it was pretty great, Carson had 3 kids and Pharrell had Rocket but I have to admit the best part was Blake, he was super funny and he talked weird and it was hilarious, he made my mom and us laugh a lot, especially Zuma and Apollo, who seemed to have a fascination with cowboys and as Blake was one, they made a lot of questions, well Zuma did and Apollo just laughed.

I did notice something weird when Blake and my mom talked to one on one, she would giggle and laugh more and blush and Blake would wink at her and whisper to her, and that was definitely odd but I didn’t take much notice at that point, to be completely honest and since that day I started to take notice every time mom talked about him or was talking to him. It got strange when one day my mom told us she wasn’t going to be able to take care of Apollo during dad’s concert is because she was having dinner with a friend, that friend being Blake.

_-I really like Blake-_ Zuma told me while we were on dad’s trailer waiting for him.

- _Yeah…-_ I told him. – _Don’t you think it’s weird that mom spends so much time with him?-_

_-Not really… They are friends and friends do that-_

_-Yeah, but what about …-_

_-What? You mean if they date?-_

_-Yeah… Like, what’s going on?-_

_-I wouldn’t mind…-_

_-What?-_

_-Yeah… I like Blake, Apollo likes Blake, you seem to like Blake and mom likes Blake, why not?-_

_-You want a new dad?-_

_-He wouldn’t be our dad… he would be mom’s boyfriend and he could be our friend too-_

_-What if they get married?-_

_-Well, he would be our stepdad then-_

_-You say it like it’s ok for mom to go out and have a boyfriend…-_

_-Why wouldn’t? King, we all saw mom upset after dad left even though she tried to not show us, we know and if Blake makes mom happy, why not?-_

_-But…-_ Too many changes in a small period of time was a lot and mom dating was way too much.

_-What if it were the other way around? Dad dating…-_

_-It’s different…-_

_-Why? His wife would be our stepmom-_

_-But... it’s dad and mom it’s mom-_

_-You are making no sense-_

_-Shut up…_ I am- Zuma was the most independent one and for me and Apollo, we were the most mommy type. – _Too many things are changing…-_

_-Yeah, but it’s not always for bad… You remember how much mom and dad fought? Now they don’t. They are having their own lives and we have ours, sure, things are weird right now but in no time it will be better and it’s gonna work perfectly-_

_-Zuma, are you sure you are 7?_ – Zuma has always been the most rational of us, he was always thinking ahead and always helped me to get there.

_-Yeah, are you sure you are 9? You are acting like 5. Things are changing and they will keep changing all the time but our only problem is for us, including mom and dad, to be happy and not sad, it’s not hard… Imagine how mom must have felt after… well, dad’s stuff and even though that happened she tried to make us feel better-_

I knew Zuma was right but it was weird to think about your mom with a boyfriend or a husband, anyone that wasn’t dad, somebody kissing her and hugging her, it was odd and it felt wrong.

And that was made a reality about a week later when Blake came to dinner at our house, he brought pizza and sodas and everyone was excited, I was too but to be honest I didn’t want to show it, mom hasn’t talked to us about him and I was playing tough to get lately, I was tired of being treated like a baby. I understood more things that my parents know, so I wasn’t going to play nice with Blake, I didn’t like the fact that mom was hiding, probably, a boyfriend.

They had been “hanging out” for a while weeks now,  the first time I heard her talk about Blake was over 6 weeks ago when she had a meeting before starting to tape The Voice, she told us that Blake was getting divorce too and that they were friends, that’s when all started around mid-June, we were now in August and things were still going on, the dinners, the talks and now calls and face-time, I never realized how close they were until that dinner and it freaked me out a little bit.

That Friday the doorbell rang and it was Blake with the pizzas that smelled amazing, as I was completely starving. Blake was wearing that cap he always used with the boots, jeans, and a blue plaid shirt; he was smiling as he and my mom were talking. He looked at me.

_-Hey, little buddy! What’s up?-_

_-Hey_ \- I said and I was my mom furrowing her brows but was interrupted by Zuma’s scream.

- _Blaaaaake!-_ He went straight to him and Blake started to laugh as he put the pizza boxes on the table and hugged my brother, swiping his feet off the ground and Blake put him upside-down with his hair brushing the floor and his giggles filling the house.

_-What’s up, rascal? Missed me?-_

_-No! I’m just hungry…-_ Zuma said laughing, we all knew he loved Blake. Zum had a big heart and it wasn’t hard for him to love people.

_-Really?-_ Blake started to shake him and started to laugh even harder.

_-Ok... We are all hungry, let’s get started-_ Mom said and with that soft order making Blake and Zuma stop. Blake laid him on the ground, not before he tickled him.

Apollo walked into the room and walked straight to Blake who held him up and tickled him, and started to help to set up the table, Apollo was holding his plastic cup pretending he was helping with Blake congratulating him all the time. The table was set, we were all sitting and Blake sat right next to my mom, usually my dad would sit on the other end of the table, now I sat there and my mom didn’t seem to mind. The pizza was great; the dinner was funny even though I tried really hard not to laugh with Blake it was pretty impossible with him telling stories about his childhood and about his friends in the woods.

_-I reaaaaally want to go to a ranch again, but with you, Blake! Montana was fun, but… sound more fun with you_ \- When we went to Montana dad was a jerk must of the time and we spent most of the time just annoyed and him and his stupid remarks against everything, the air, the trees, the cold, everything.

The dinner was done and it was late, I was falling sleep, Zuma already did and Apollo had been dead to the world for about an hour  but I didn’t want to leave my mom alone with Blake, not for a second, but my mom’s “Go to bed, it’s late” made me go upstairs and change into my pajamas. After I was done I went downstairs quickly and hid in the hallway, from there I could listen and see my mom and Blake talking.

_-Thanks for bringing the pizza-_

_-Thanks for inviting me… It was fun-_

_-Yeah, it was-_

They were sitting on the couch, their backs to me, they were very close, his arm was around the back of the couch, her head resting on his shoulder and his on hers.

_-I’m glad you came-_ My mom said and I saw her snuggling to Blake, he got his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

_-Me too. I missed you too much-_

_-I missed you too. Damn, Blake… You are spoiling me-_

_-Me? Good! You deserve to be spoilt, baby girl. You deserve the world and more-_

-You are too good for me- I heard my mom whispered and then she kissed him, I felt weird watching my mom kissing Blake, not in a bad way but just weird. The kiss was brief, thank God, and a smile broke through their faces, Blake kissed her neck as mom giggled.

I went upstairs afterwards and went to bed, I fell asleep trying to remember why I didn’t want Blake to be with mom but I feel sleep after I started to think the second reason, being “He is not dad” the first, but right now, after watching him making my mom and brothers happy, it didn’t seem like a really important thing anymore.  

 

**Two weeks later**

Things haven’t changed a bit, well, mom and Blake have been more open to us about whatever is going on between them. I was confronting mom tonight, I promised myself I would, I’ve been trying but I got scared just right before starting to talk.  I walked into her room and she was watching something with Zuma on his tablet, they were laughing.

_-Mom… can I talk to you?-_

_-Honey, sure. What’s going on?-_ She asked and Zuma looked at me, he knew I was having this conversation today with her.

_-What’s going on with Blake?-_

She looked at me, kind of startled and I saw her fear in her eyes, I noticed Zuma did too.

_-I like Blake! I like that he comes home and makes us laugh-_ Zuma said looking at mom. We saw her taking a deep breath and tapped the bed.

_-Come here, King- She waited for me to sit down to start to talk. –Listen, I know things have changed a lot the last six months, trust me, I know. From your dad and I separating to Blake coming over; your dad and I aren’t gonna makeup, we aren’t and I need you two to understand that, especially you Kingston, I know you love daddy and you should but being mean, hurtful and dry with everyone in here isn’t helping. The decision your dad and I made of getting a divorce isn’t easy, it’s not what we wanted to at the beginning of our relationship but I think us, fighting and being sad isn’t healthy for us or for you three._

_Now, I get the fact that things have changed a lot, two houses, two rooms, two everything but I need you guys to help us get through this the best we can, we are a team and we should work like one. That being said, Blake is my friend and yes, like him a lot, he went through the exact same thing I did and we bonded, we talked, we emailed, we shared jokes, we laughed, we call each other. I love spending time with him._

_And yes, he asked me to date him and… I said yes because I like him that way. The fact that I might kiss him, the fact that I love spending time with him doesn’t dismiss the fact that I love spending time with you three or the fact that, a long time ago I loved your dad… you three are an example of that love but things change loves changes and sometimes dies. I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable because of that…-_

_-I don’t! I like Blake… a lot-_ Zuma said sincerely

I remain quiet trying to process everything my mom said, from the beginning. I understood that mom and dad weren’t getting back together, dad screw up and I get that she bonded with Blake and that she likes him, it was hard not to but…

_-I get it, the divorce and the changes but you and Blake… it’s weird. Watching you talk to him and being happy with him reminds me when it was like that with that, or well… the fact that it wasn’t completely like that with dad… I’m not ready for a stepdad…-_

_-Honey. Blake is not your stepdad and he is not trying to, he is my …. Boyfriend I guess, but he would like to be your friend, I’m sure not your stepdad or dad or anything like that. He likes you for who you are, he always has… but I would like if you could give him a chance to get to know each other better… You ignoring him is not working and it’s getting things worse, actually-_

_-I’ll try… is just weird, I guess_ \- I was going to try to be nice with Blake, well not that I was mean but maintain a conversation with him.

The doorbell rang a couple of hours later and it was Blake, of course, he had been coming almost every day for the last three weeks. This time, it was movie night, we were going to watch Big Hero 6 and I was pumped.

_-Hello, boys!-_

_-Blake-_

_-Buuuudy-_ Zuma and Blake always exchanged like that, a game kind of way, it was funny because they were very much I like.

_-Hi, Blake_ \- I said to him and he smiled and ruffled my hair.

_-What’s up, Rockstar? Ready y’all for movie night?-_

_-Yeah … I have been dying to see this movie-_

_-My nephews love it-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah. But first… we can’t watch a movie without popcorn-_

_-I’ll put some in the microwave-_ My mom said

_-Wait… I brought the good kind, the real one…-_

_-What? This is organic…-_

_-Mine are more organic… I planted mine_ …- Shaking bag he had on his hand that I just noticed

_-Oh, really?!-_ Zuma asked

_-Yeap… I have 15 acres of corn at my ranch… I need to take care of it and I brought some ready to pop!-_ I can’t deny I was impressed, I’ve always liked being outside, doing stuff and I couldn’t deny that I would love to see how the life in a real ranch is.

- _I would like to see that… In Montana, we didn’t see much like real cowboy things… Corn sound fun_ \- I said to him and I noticed he looked a little stunned at the fact that I was talking to him and that I said more than just monosyllables.

_-Yeah… you guys would like it, you’re not too LA. Besides, I drive a real truck… huge and green-_

_-A real one?!-_   Zuma added

_-A completely real one… I used it last time I went home. I have to go in a couple of days…-_

_-You’re going to Tish?-_ Mom asked

_-Yeah… I can’t let the boys do everything over there and it’s killing me not knowing how the things are going_ \- Blake said while walking towards my mom and grabbed her hand, rubbing it.

-Oh _, ok. Now, let’s make the popcorn watch the movie. I also bought some chips_ …-

Blake got a pan and started to make them while talking to us. It seemed very domestic and for some reason it didn’t bother me at all. We watched the movie, Zuma and I splattered on the ground while Apollo was on the couch right next to my mom as she and Blake were sort of cuddling, her head was on his shoulder, his arm around her and his head dipped a little so it was resting on her head. Again, it didn’t bother me and that made me feel a little uncomfortable.

 

**September** **2015**

Blake and mom have been more and more affectionate in front of us, they went from holding hands to now Blake kissing my mom when he arrived and when he left, he would talk to us a lot, make us laugh and try to actually establish a bond. He would kiss uncle Todd on the cheek making everyone laugh and pretending that he was cheating on Adam with him, he would try to do the same with grandma making her blush completely while he hugged her and kissed her. He had found his place in the family quite easily and quickly and nobody seemed to mind, except my dad.

Mom talked to dad about her relationship with Blake a couple of weeks ago, he didn’t take it nicely, he got pissed at her for moving and at him for helping her when he thought he actually had a chance on getting back together with mom, he also got pissed at us for not telling him the fact that Blake was spending time with her and with us, he just lost it in front of mom and us, so we weren’t staying with him for a while, first because he was pissed and then because he went on tour, which was great.

The fact that we were going to stay with mom for a month without getting out made Blake’s visits longer, he would first hang with us, all of us, watching movies or playing catch or simply playing video games, he was horrible at them but was so goofy that it was hilarious. My relationship with Blake started to grow quick after that movie night not long ago, we were now sort of hanging out, just us, like he usually did with Zuma, now he did it with me too and I found out that we had a lot in common and he was with me the same Blake that he showed when mom was around, playful and funny.

Blake had never stayed over, he would leave really late and come back before noon but he never stayed the night, so today was the first time. He and mom were working on something with The Voice, apparently he didn’t know what song to give one of his contestants and mom was helping him to find one. It was Friday so we were allowed to go to sleep late, around 11, it was 9 and mom and Blake were laying on the floor with their backs onto the couch with a laptop in front of them while searching for a song, Zuma and I were trying to help out and discovering really good new music that made Blake start a list of songs we had to hear soon, every time we said we hadn’t heard it before he would act like in shock and pretend he didn’t know us, it was funny.

They found the song around 10 and then started to play music that we didn’t know, they would sing it and googled for the lyrics so we could too, we ended up screaming, laughing and crying at the same time, it was a great night but it was really late already past midnight when we realized.

_-Oh My God! It’s past 12, you should go to bed! Common boys!-_

_-Oooooh, mom!-_

_-We are having so much fun-_ I whined even though I knew that the moment my head hit the pillow I was going to be out.

_-Yeah, but it’s past my bedtime too and I don’t about you but I’m tired!-_

_-Yeah… mine too_ \- Blake added

_-Wait, and Blake is leaving this late? Isn’t dangerous?-_

_-Well… I’m a grown up and I’m careful-_

_-Yeah… but still_ …- Zuma was pushing and I didn’t understand why but he was my brother and we were a team.

_-Yeah… you never know. Why doesn’t he stay_?- I saw my mom looked at me with her eyes wide open and Blake’s mouth almost hit the floor he was still sitting in.

_-Ummmm_ ….- Blake started but my mom interrupted.

-I’m gonna ask him if he can, maybe he is busy but you two should go to change and then to bed, common!- She said in that mommy voice that makes you move even if you don’t want to. We hugged Blake and say good night. I went to my room, change and as I was laying down in the middle of my nightly prayer I fell sleep and don’t remember anything after that.

I woke up with the smell of bacon and pancakes, my stomach growled so I got up quickly washed my teeth and my face and ran downstairs to find Blake and mom against a kitchen counter, they were laughing and sharing a cup of coffee, my mom moved to kissing him, it was a brief kiss but it looked like full of emotion, their eyes were sparkling and a soft smile in their eyes and it was … weirdly comforting. They were cooking pancakes, both laughing and kissed briefly.

_-Good Morning!-_ I said. They both turned to me but didn’t move away from the other.

_-Hey, buddy! Hungry?-_

_-Yeap! Glad you stayed the night-_

_-Me too so I can show you guys my special pancakes!-_

Blake’s pancakes were really good, even mom ate some off his plate while eating her yogurt and fruits, my dad hated that she ate of his plate but Blake was actually feeding her.

_-Common! You are too skinny, need some meet in those bones!-_ Taking a fork filled with pancakes and was putting it close to her mouth

_-Blake… stop!-_ She kept moving his arm away and laughing at the same time.

_-One more and that’s it, promise-_ My mom took the pancakes, making Blake smile and give her a kiss on the cheek.

That’s how the morning started and how the evening ended, mom and Blake laughing and making fun of each other, Blake messing with us and us with him, weirdly again, felt like family.

**September 2016**

It has been over a year since Blake was introduced into our lives as mom’s boyfriend, now he was more; he was a friend and has become an ally in our pranks and fun times. Things have changed so much it was crazy, dad was still dad and we love him. He had understood that mom and him were done, he accepted the fact that we liked Blake and the country in him took the country out of us, we were dressing a little more like him especially Apollo who hadn’t grown out of the cowboy phase; dad was dating in general but didn’t have a girlfriend yet, him and mom didn’t talk much and it was fine but he and Blake never spoke to each other, never.

My grandparents and uncles and mom’s friends loved Blake, everyone could see the changes on mom since they started dating, she was happy, she was working and she was glowing all the time. Zuma, Apollo and me had become really close not only to him but his nephews, we now face time with them and momma Shelton was super funny like Blake so it was fun when they came to visit or we went to Oklahoma, which was often now.

Blake had become the best part of the last three years of our lives and it was showing, Apollo wouldn’t remember a time without Blake in our lives, Zuma and I had like a brother/friend/stepdad which was really fun and Blake promised it wouldn’t change when he married mom, that was when he asked us permission to do so, he talked to us first and then to grandpa, all of us said yes, of course, but he hadn’t ask mom yet, he was doing that tonight.

He convinced her to leave us with uncle Todd and aunt Jen to go to dinner and it was almost 11 and we were expecting the message he said he would send when he asked, Zuma and I were looking at my phone, but squished in one bed with our cousin who was expecting with us.

_“She said yes, buddy! Thanks for the help! See you guys tomorrow to celebrate, we missed you”_ Blake text read

Zuma and I hugged and jumped in the bed, that was when uncle Todd came in the room.

_-What’s going on?-_

_-Momma said yes!-_

_-Blake and mom are getting married!-_ Uncle Todd laughed and told aunt Jen.

_-How do you guys know?-_ She asked

_-Blake sent us a text like he said he would!-_

_-Now, try to sleep is late! Common, the sooner you sleep the sooner you’ll see them!-_ Uncle Todd said with a huge smile on his face. We all knew how close he and Blake had become.

That’s when our cousin turned to us and asked.

_-Why do you like Blake so much? What about him?-_

I stayed in silent and looked at Zuma who seemed to be thinking about it too.

_-What about him? It’s just Blake… It’s perfect for us-_


End file.
